Anonyms Tips
by Measer
Summary: Three people have a run in with Gary. It's a poem and it rhymes... (Did I ever mention that I hate writing summaries...)


Anonyms Tips  
By Measer  
  
Disclaimer-Early Edition, its characters, and whatever else is owned by Sony, Tri-Star, CBS, and who ever else. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is, was or ever will be made from this.  
  
Author's notes-This is part one a three poem series. I'll post the other two parts when I find the paper I wrote them on. Hopefully that'll be sometime soon...  
  
Spoilers to part one are "Blowing Up Is Hard To Do" and "Fatal Edition". They're very small spoilers... very, very small...  
---------------  
Part One-- "Game of Chess"  
  
Driving through traffic in my unmarked sedan,  
my cell phone rings while I'm stopped behind a van.  
  
The call is regarding a serial robbery investigation,  
on a man who'd mug anybody without hesitation.  
  
An anonyms tip was just phoned into the station,  
squad cars are heading down there racing.  
  
I'm only two minutes from the scene.  
I hit the siren and blue lights gleam.  
  
Two squad cars are already there when I arrive.  
Through the spectators I quickly stride.  
  
The suspect's in custody in a police van,  
already Miranda and searched for contraband.  
  
There are uniformed officers standing around.  
Some taking statements, other searching the ground.  
  
I glance to my left and see a familiar face.  
I walk closer to see how he's involved in this case.  
  
Now getting an explanation is like a game of chess.  
Patience, strategy and planning at its best.  
  
Gary Hobson of course is unwilling to take the first step,  
scratches his head and takes a breath of great depth.  
  
"Hobson," I said making the first move, like shifting a pawn,  
hoping we won't be here until the first light of dawn.  
  
He responds by just saying my name,  
thus beginning the tedious game.  
  
Can't bring him to the station with charging him with a crime.  
I just hope he doesn't feed me that "Right place, right time" line.  
  
Making another move I ask for an explanation to his presence.  
He feeds me the line, reworded but the same in essence.  
  
I have a feeling he's some how involved.  
And his presence influenced how this incident resolved.  
  
Don't get me wrong I know he's a good guy.  
He has a knack for being where he's needed, but how and why.  
  
I'm thankful he was there to save my wife.  
I don't know what'd do if she lost here life.  
  
I remember when he and his girlfriend were over for a meal.  
The suspicious feeling I did feel.  
  
Onto an impromptu interrogation while doing the dishes,  
that conversation left me a little more suspicious...  
  
Then there's was Scanlion's untimely death,  
and my ex-partner's corruptions of great depth.  
  
Branded him guilty as I relentlessly chased.  
His secretive nature, my feelings were based.  
  
Didn't realize he was set up until it was too late.  
Thank God it worked out at any rate.  
  
A uniformed officer taps my shoulder as I internally reflect.  
He asks me if I want the victim's statement with a lot of respect.  
  
I go over there after telling Hobson not to leave,  
and talk to a tall, lanky blond kid named Steve,  
  
He tells me how he almost lost his money in a mugging,  
by a guy dressed in a black sweatshirt, thugging...  
  
Steve tells me that the guy had a knife,  
and how he was terrified he would lose his life.  
  
But a Samaritan quickly came to his aid.  
Throwing a garbage can, a loud ruckus was made.  
  
It knocked the knife from the perp's grip,  
Then the Samaritan quickly punched the perp in the lip.  
  
On my instruction I ask Steve to point out his attacker.  
He points out the guy in the squad van named Melvin Wacker.  
  
I then ask him to point out his rescuer in his time of duress.  
He points to Hobson, who looks quite stressed.  
  
Gary looks kind of anxious, wring the newspaper in hand.  
Shifting around nervously where he stand.  
  
Quickly glancing at his wrist for the time to see,  
like somewhere else he desperately needed to be...  
  
My instincts tell me for now let him go...  
With a deep sigh I do just so...  
  
Thus ending the game for today...  
But its resolution is still far away...  
  
----  
End of part one...  
  
Hey, don't forget to write a review!  
  
And Thanks for reading!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
